


Duality

by felineladyy



Series: Anisoka Week [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka Week 2020, F/M, just some post hunt sex, the ever present casual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: Ahsoka is crouching, hands pressed to the ground, eyes closed. She can feel the Akul nearby. It is calm, grazing peacefully. Soon it will feed the village and provide her with what she needs for her gift. Ahsoka feels at home in the tall grass, in touch with her instincts, with who she is.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016680
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Handmade
> 
> It's still the 16th in my timezone lmao
> 
> takes place in a nebulous undefined timeline

Ahsoka is crouching, hands pressed to the ground, eyes closed. She can feel the Akul nearby. It is calm, grazing peacefully. Soon it will feed the village and provide her with what she needs for her gift. Ahsoka feels at home in the tall grass, in touch with her instincts, with who she is. 

She creeps closer, not making any noise, eyes still closed. Adjusts the grip on her weapon. It’s been a long time since she used anything other than a lightsaber but it feels good to have a blade again. Ahsoka’s saber is hanging off her belt, but she wants to do this the traditional way. 

Ashoka finally reaches the beast. She stops, opens her eyes and takes another moment to breathe in her surroundings. A moment to appreciate where she is and how it feels. Sends gratitude towards the Akul for the gifts it will give. Next time she’ll bring Anakin, Rex and Obi-wan along. She wants her family here. Few things bond you like a hunt. 

Ahsoka moves out of the grass. 

* * *

Anakin feels her the moment her ship lands, smiling to himself in the hangar bay. He normally would meet her on the landing pad but it’s getting harder not to be so handsy these days, especially when she’s been gone for a while. Padmé had been teasing them about how obvious they were being before Ahsoka left. Said she was going to rig a betting pool with some other senators on whether or not they were together. He rolled his eyes at her and Ahsoka laughed. She said as long as Padmé split the winnings with her she didn’t care. 

He loves his girls.

Ahsoka steps around his ship, still filthy from hunting. She’s got scratches all over and her leggings are gone. Anakin has to drag his eyes back up to her face. She’s smiling and there’s an edge to it. Like she’s still hunting, and has the scent of her next kill. 

“Snips. Welcome back.” 

“Got a few minutes to spare, Master?” And, gods, Anakin should have waited for her somewhere else. She’s got a look about her, and the way she says ‘master’ lately is just _filthy._ Anakin takes a deep breath. If only Obi-wan could see his self control in action now. 

“For you? Always.” 

Anakin turns and starts walking without another glance at Ahsoka. He can’t let her play with him too much out here in the open; it’s too dangerous. He loves that she gets like this, though. So focused on him and what she wants that the rest of the world fades away. It’s a heady feeling, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get off just a _little_ on the thrill of getting caught. 

As soon as the door to his room slides shut she’s on him. He blinks and she’s got him on his back, wrists pinned to the floor. Ahsoka runs her nose up his neck, slow, breathing him in. 

“Missed you while I was out there. Should come with me next time.” 

Anakin huffs out a laugh, “I’m not sure how useful I’d be; not much of a hunter.” 

Ahsoka pulls back to smile, sharp and feral, “You make decent prey though, don’t you?”

His breath catches and she leans down to bite at his bottom lip, slowly dragging her sharp teeth along the inside. Anakin is panting, his body trying to arch up towards her. A gravity he can never seem to resist. 

She lets go of his wrists to start pulling at his belt, shoving his tabard off his shoulders. Anakin hears something tear, his belt or maybe a piece of his robe, and he bites his lip on a whine. He loves it like this, when she’s desperate and determined. Anakin wants her to tear all the way down to his skin and then keep going. Until there’s nothing left of him she hasn’t consumed. 

Anakin is still half dressed when she leans down to bite at his throat. He gets one boot kicked off before she sinks her teeth in and he stops thinking entirely. He just tilts his head to give her room, to ask for more. All the marks from before she left have faded. He needs new ones.

She drifts down his chest, dragging her teeth along as she goes; shoves his trousers down just enough to get at what she needs and he groans. She’s just _using_ him and for a little while, he can pretend that this is all there is. His mind clears and he lets Ahsoka do what she wants with him and it feels _right_. Here, like this, there’s no Jedi, no war, no chosen one. 

Just them. 

Ahsoka sinks down onto him and he throws his head back, smacking into the ground. He feels their bond light up, like a fuse catching fire. She doesn’t move right away, just braces her hands on his chest and breathes. He doesn’t have words for how she looks right now. Anakin has seen so much in his years with the Jedi and none of it compares to this. To Ahsoka, fresh off a hunt. Raw and intense and just a little vicious. 

Ahsoka reaches up, runs her fingers along his lips and he opens up for her. He moans as she slips two fingers into his mouth, her thumb rubbing at his chin. She’s _everywhere_ and it’s overwhelming. She rolls her hips and he bucks up into her as much as he can with the way she has him pinned.

Her other hand is on his chest as she moves, fingernails digging into his skin. Anakin’s back arches off the ground; he’s going to be covered in marks by the time she’s done with him. 

Everything between them has always been more intense because of their bond— deeper than it should be. Every emotion is stronger, magnified, and this isn’t any different. It feels like the tide coming in, crashing against a sea wall and drifting back out before it crashes again. It’s intense and a little rough but they fit; her chaos an answer to his. 

Ahsoka pauses suddenly. She curls her fingers down and tugs.

“Not yet, Anakin. Not until I say so. Understand?” 

He nods, whimpering around her fingers, he didn’t realize how close he is, too caught up. She drags her fingers out of his mouth, his own spit dripping all over his chin. Ahsoka leans down to lick up his chin and into his mouth. He leans up as much as he can, nipping at her lip. They can barely get any closer but it isn’t enough, he wants more of her, all of her. 

She’s clenching around him and Anakin squeezes his eyes shut, nearly biting through his lip to keep himself from falling apart. Clothes still around his elbows, all he can do is claw at her thighs. She’s breathing out his name and their bond is so overwhelming, he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on. 

“Ahsoka, _please,_ fuck, I-I can’t-” He’s panting into her mouth. Anakin can hear how whiney he sounds and he would be embarrassed but he really can’t hold on, she feels too good, he can’t think past the way their bond is echoing. 

He feels the moment she starts to fall over he edge; it takes the air out of his lungs. Anakin tries to beg again, he can’t hold on, he knows he can’t, but the words won’t come out. 

“Ani, go on, come.” Ahsoka gasps out and Anakin let’s go. Falls with her. He feels those waves crashing again, their bodies in sync. His whole being bending to her gravity. 

She falls forward, dropping all her weight on him. Anakin nuzzles at her montrals, leaving lazy kisses where he can. She’s always like this after sex, stays close for a while, enjoying the feel of their skin. 

He doesn’t much care for being away from her but he does love when they crash together again. 

“Glad you’re back, ‘Soka.” He whispers into her skin. 

“Got something for you.” It’s muffled in his shoulder and he laughs. 

“Yes you did, and I loved it. No one does gifts like you.” He’s smiling, eyes closed. 

“No, you dork.” He cracks an eye open. Resting on her elbows, she reaches inside her top and pulls out a necklace. She unclips it from the back of her neck and holds it in front of his face. 

“It’s from my hunt. Tooth of an Akul. Togruta tradition to use as much of the beast as you can, to honor its life.” 

The tooth has a metal border on it and in the middle he sees a piece of her jewelry attached. Anakin feels the warmth of the gesture bleeding through their bond. He’s learned enough about Togruta culture since knowing her to know that this is important. That this carries weight. 

“It’s for me?” 

She smiles at him, soft and fond and like he’s asking a stupid question again. 

“It is.” 

Ahsoka reaches around his neck, hooks the necklace together. He’s rubbing his thumb on her leg where he can reach, waiting for her. He desperately doesn’t want to ruin the moment. 

“There isn’t a lot of Togrutan culture that I’ve been able to keep over the years but… you’re my family. My pack. And I wanted you to know that.” 

Anakin stares up at her, she isn’t looking back, staring down at the necklace while she talks. He starts tugging at his clothes to get at least one arm out, he needs to touch her, to make sure she knows how much this means to him. 

He gets both arms out, with Ahsoka’s help, and wraps them around her, squeezing her to him. Anakin is trying to think of something to say that would be enough, that could match what she’s saying with this gift. He’s never been too good at this part but he needs her to know, to _understand_. Anakin closes his eyes and focuses on their bond, on how much he loves her and how much of his soul belongs to her. Ahsoka wraps an arm under his neck, buries her face even further into his shoulder and he knows she feels it. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't known peace since i found out togruta are natural hunters, hunter ahsoka Hot.


End file.
